What Happens in Albania…
by Annabeth13 Chase
Summary: What did happen during Nico, Coach Hedge, and Reyna's first shadow travel experience with the Athena Parthenos? Trouble, that's for sure! Read to find out!


**So, my first oneshot! I hope I can make a bad Friday the Thirteenth good for someone today! Quote of the day: "If you can't take the heat, don't tickle the dragon." This is my new 'Thing', so expect this to start popping up in my stories.**

"Ahhhhhhgggg!" Reyna yelled as she plummeted towards the ground. A few feet away, her traveling companions were yelling as well. Still attached to Nico by the harness, the forty foot tall Athena Parthenos statue tumbled through the air.

_A little help would be nice,_ Reyna thought. But the statue did nothing to help. "Hey kid! Get us out of here!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Look what's below us! We're going to crash…" his sentence was cut off by the three of them (plus a huge useless Athena statue) crashing into a roof to what looked like a theatre.

Reyna landed on the floor into what felt like a bundle of clothes. She got up and surveyed the area. They were in an area with tons of clothes in heaps and on racks. She could see a door on the other side of the room that read 'Backstage' on it. She and Coach Hedge had landed in a clothes rack. The satyr coach now had a cape around his shoulders and an odd hat stuck on his head. They waded out of the pile of clothes and stumbled over to where the giant Athena lay. Nico had fallen asleep but was still tangled up in the rope harness and in another clothes rack. Somehow he had gotten stuck in a bright pink dress and a curly blond wig. Coach freed him from the harness and picked him up Damsel-in-Distress style.

"Now what?" Reyna asked. "We can't move the statue. But we shouldn't stay here. Someone's going to find us. Should we stay until Nico wakes up? It's not like we can go anywhere with him asleep like this."

Coach snorted. "Listen up, cupcake. We go outside, look to see if anyone's around. If people are here, we kill everyone and stay until he wakes up." Hedge jerked his head towards the son of Hades sleeping in his arms. "If this place is empty, we stay until he comes to."

Before Reyna could answer, the door labeled 'Backstage' flew open and a man rushed inside. "There you are! Come on, come on, your scene is starting! Ron, straiten your cape. It's all crooked. And Jane, good acting. Looks like you really are unconscious. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" The man shoved them out the door and into a bright light. Reyna blinked. She could make out the indistinct figures of people sitting in front of her. Then, too late, she realized what was happening. They had stumbled into a theatre where a play was showing. The man, who Reyna assumed was the director, had mistaken them for characters in the play and shoved them onstage. Now they were standing in front of about at least a hundred people who were expecting them to act out their parts in the play.

"Okay, what do we do now, Roman?" Coach muttered. Before she could reply, three more people strutted onstage. A man with a purple cloak and armor, a man with a red cape and hat holding a blonde with a pink dress. Reyna realized they must be the real characters in the play.

Coach Hedge suddenly dropped Nico and grabbed a long piece of wood that was lying on the ground as part of the set. He ran over to the actors and cracked them over the head, yelling, "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

(Page break)

"Great job, Coach. Just great." Reyna muttered from her seat in the cop car. They had been arrested for attacking the three actors and were now heading to the police station.

"Hey, I was doing my job!" The coach argued.

"What, getting us arrested?"

"No, protecting you!"

"Yeah, sure."

Once they arrived at the police station, a rather grumpy policeman took them to his office and sat them down.

"So, you attacked three innocent actors?"

"Yeah. Whacky- whacked them on the head. Why do you ask?" Reyna groaned. The Coach was _not_ a good diplomat.

Reyna slipped her knife to the coach under the table. She looked into his eyes and they had a silent agreement. Hedge suddenly stood up. He raised the dagger and whacked the police officer right on the head with the pommel of Reyna's knife. The policeman crumpled to the floor.

"Good job, Coach. That's one good thing you've done."

"Whaa…" Reyna and Hedge turned around. They'd almost forgotten about Nico. Surprisingly, no one had asked a single question about the sleeping fourteen-year-old kid stuck in a pink dress and a wig. "Where are we?"

After recounting what had happened, the trio went outside, their main goal to recover the Athena Parthenos, which they had left in the dressing room at the theater. Luckily, once they reached the theater, a group of people were lugging the statue out of the theatre. "Stupid wardrobe." One of them muttered. Reyna looked at Nico and the Coach. Things could never be simple…

** Hope you enjoyed that! Goodnight! Or Morning!**


End file.
